1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a multi-chip package type semiconductor device in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on a wiring substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in multi-chip package (MCP) type semiconductor devices, a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on a wiring substrate. In some of those semiconductor devices, part of an upper semiconductor chip projects (overhangs) outward from a lower semiconductor chip. See, e.g., JP-A 2008-235431 (corresponding to US2008/0230888A1) and JP-A 2009-212474 (corresponding to US2009/0224403A1.)